Hamato Family Journal
by Venka le fay
Summary: While living with the Turtles, Splinter gives April a family journal that he and his sons have been writing so that she may begin to understand their lives better. My NaNoWriMo entry for 2014.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or anything related.

April sighed and rolled over onto her stomach. It was sweet of the Turtles to let her have use of this room during her stay here. She did admit that she wouldn't have put it past Donatello to offer her his room, and he did seem rather disappointed that he wasn't able to do so.

Fortunately he didn't say anything in regards to that and she was grateful that she was able to have her own space at least. The space wasn't very big; it was largely a section of the Dojo that could be walled off with a folding screen. Splinter and perhaps Leo had also made sure she a she had a small futon which was folded on the floor along with bed sheets, blankets, and a pillow. The room also had a small dresser that could double as a table or desk. And a small rice paper box lantern also sat on the floor beside the dresser. The folding screen that normally covered the door had a small hook and eye latch so it could be locked for her privacy.

The lairs shared toilet was formerly a men's public restroom back when this place had been a subway station. This didn't bother April too much as men and women did use the same facilities to a certain extent. But the original women's toilet was now the shower/bath. April had been given a choice of what they would do about the use of the bathing room. The options were that they could schedule certain times of day where she could use the bath, such as the Turtles and Splinter were free to use it during the hours with odd numbers and April was free to use the bath during the even numbered hours. April however said that since it was just her she would let the showers remain open to the Turtles, and would just wear a swim suit when she bathed.

Now it was time for the hard stuff, Donnie had hacked into her father's email and fabricated a notice saying that he was taking April on an out of country trip and she would be gone the rest of the school year. That would keep the school off her case; however she still didn't want to be forced to repeat sophomore year. Imagine explaining to her Aunt and her friends at school that she flunked 10th grade due to a race of brain shaped aliens that wanted to mutate the Earth and somehow she fit into their dastardly plans. Heck half the stuff she had experienced in the past several months since meeting the Turtles would have her fitted for a strait-jacket and a one way ticket to the Bellevue mental hospital.

Her school mates didn't know anything about the abduction, which was fortunate but at the same time irritating. They would go home have dinner with their families, their parents. None of them knowing April was coming home to a lonely apartment. A number of them if they had known would have commented about how lucky she was and that they do anything to have their parents suddenly disappear. Because it meant they could do as they wished without someone getting on their case. April however felt the opposite; they didn't know how lucky they were to know that they had families to come home to, while she had a father she might never see again.

Her Aunt fortunately was more understanding and felt it would do more harm than good to remove April from her school and friends. Besides it could give April life experience in what it would be like to be living by herself and learn adult responsibilities such as paying bills. April agreed though there was the problem of the fact she only fifteen nearly sixteen. She wasn't old enough to have a paying job. Fortunately her father had trusted her enough to let her know she could access his bank account and emergency credit cards so that she would be able to cover any essential needs if anything happened to him. So that covered bills, her Aunt would also wire her money every month so she can get groceries and other necessities. And of course she had taken the responsibility to inform her father's employers as to her father's disappearance. Fortunately they had heard of scientists getting abducted all over the city by a group of unknowns and were sorry this had happened to him. His colleges had also begun sending her what money they could to help cover things until her father was found. And the families of some of these people were nice enough to bring casseroles or cookies as a form of comfort for the first few months.

April had emailed her teachers and told them she would be absent for a while and wanted to have the class assignments emailed to her to which they were happy to oblige. Donnie had offered some text books he had to help her with her class assignments which she accepted, even if she knew it was only so it could make him happy. Besides she felt she could learn more from Donnie, then listening to a teacher drone on about such and such any day. She had discovered this when she had picked up the book on trigonometry had found Donnie's hand writing scribbled in the margins of the pages or on note pages paper clipped inside the book itself. And similar was done with the other books as well. In many cases theorizing, debating, and in some cases debunking various theories that were common knowledge to most people, April almost believed that Donnie could give some college professors a run for their money.

There was a light knock at the wall screen leading into the dojo, which meant it was none other than Splinter. The guys would normally come from the entry way that faced the kitchen. Leo and Donnie at least had the decency to knock on the screen first. Mikey was a bit different as he would saunter in as if he was entering one of his brother's rooms.

April didn't want to think the smaller turtle was hit on his head one to many times as small child, but with brothers like Raph…you did have a to wonder. April guessed it had to do with their sheltered upbringing. The closest exposure they've ever had to an actual girl before they had met her was more than likely through the TV, which could explain some of Donnie's obvious attempts at flirting with her when they had first met. Fortunately he had grown into less of a love starved puppy, which was more then she could say about some the guys at her school. Opening the screen door she greeted the Rat Master with a polite smile.

"Is there something I can do for you Sensei?' April asked.

"I was wondering if you cared to join me for some tea?" Splinter requested. April gladly obliged, after all the changes in her life she felt she needed a fatherly figure at that moment. The two of them settled at a low table as Splinter poured out the tea for them.

"I hope you haven't had any problems settling in." Splinter said as he handed one cup to her before filling the second.

"I like the room you guys have set up for me." April answered honestly. "It's nice."

"I'm glad." Splinter said. "I know this is a huge change for you April, and not an easy one."

"I suppose so." April said looking into the steaming greenish brown liquid. "But you guys are doing all this for my safety, you wouldn't have asked me to live with you if I wasn't wanted by the Kraang." Splinter slowly nodded.

"That and the fact the Shredder had sent Karai after you." The mutant rat stated. "By doing so, it means he has learned that you have a connection to us. And while you were fortunate enough to escape Karai this time…she will not be not so easily fooled on your next encounter."

"I guess." April sighed. "I hope my being here doesn't disrupt your lives too much." Splinter cocked his head at the comment. April blushed slightly since she didn't want it to sound like she was ungrateful. "I mean, well I'm used to living with a man because the only parent I've really known since I was a child was my father. But for the guys, this is the first time they have ever had someone female living with them."

"So you think that your presence might be awkward for us?" Splinter asked stroking the beard like wisp of fur that hung from his chin.

"We'll yeah," April agreed. "I mean I'm still a stranger in your lives, I know about you guys as much as you know about me…but there is still much I don't know or understand about how all of you have been living here."

"I think I know something that can help." Splinter said as he got up and walked into his bed chamber. Coming out he handed April a soft leader bound journal. April took the book relishing the smell of the leather and handmade paper pages in her hands, the plush like feel of the cover. Her fingers feeling an imperfection in the spine which she realized was the numeral for 'one' scratched into the leather. "This is a journal I've been keeping of our lives here and when my sons were old enough to learn how to write they also have added their words to this journal. You are welcome to read it."

"Me…?" April gasped surprised he would let her read something so precious.

"We have come to see you as part of this family April," Splinter said with a fatherly smile. "The memories contained in this book are precious, and perhaps maybe it is time someone knows our story. You are welcome to add your own stories to this as well.

Returning to her room, April looked at the leather bound book in her hands. According to Splinter these journals extended until recently when the Turtles had first journeyed to the surface. She felt honored by the trust they had in her about this. But at the same time she wondered if she was worthy of seeing something so personal.

Flipping open the book, her eyes traced the elegant script of Splinter's handwriting and began to read.


	2. Chapter 2

[Splinter]

So begins a new chapter in my life. It has been two months since my old friend Oroku Saki has destroyed and taken all I loved.

Many years ago, Oroku Saki and I had been friends and we viewed ourselves as brothers. That all changed we met Tang Shen, my beloved wife. We both loved her and would endlessly fight over her. But when it became apparent that Tang Shen had chosen me as her lover, Oroku Saki could not accept it. Consumed with jealousy he would viciously attack my beloved and myself. At first he would say many thing rude things to me, things I felt could not go unanswered, if not for my honor then for the honor of my beloved.

The verbal attacks became more violent when Saki learned a truth about his origin, and became mad with hatred and betrayal. I tried to reason with him, trying to reach the man who I had loved as a brother, trying to hope that our past and the friendship we had shared would be enough for him to let go of his desire for vengeance. But sadly it was not enough and he vowed to wipe away the stain that I have left on his honor.

Days passed, then months, Tang Shen and I married and not long after we were blessed with a beautiful baby girl, we named Miwa. In truth I should have worried more about my friends vow, perhaps left Japan to begin new lives elsewhere. But we were happy with our current lives and as the months passed I began to hope that I had seen the last of Oroku Saki.

Then one tragic night, evil came to the doors of my home in the form of my former friend. He had joined my clan's enemy, the Foot Clan. Quickly rising through the ranks and becoming its leader, armed with a tagaki he attacked and slashed at me. I was able to match him blow for blow, we had trained side by side for years and I knew how impulsive his strikes were, it was one of his weaknesses. I don't recall if it was intentional or not, but one of the blades of Oroku's tagaki sliced through a nearby candle. The burning lump of wax hitting a valuable wall scroll setting it ablaze the fire traveling to the wall devouring everything in its path with choking smoke and ash. My worries at once turned not only to my wife and infant daughter, but to my parents. Both my mother and father were old and frail, and both were asleep further in the house. I struggled to yell for Tang Shen to take Miwa and run, but the smoke caught in my throat forcing me to choke in a horse cough. I could hear Miwa screaming and crying in the smoky room, Oroku Saki suddenly launched himself at me in a strike that would have been fatal had Tang Shen not jumped in front of me and taken the blow.

My former friend was stunned and horrified for a moment, and I prayed that he had realized what disaster his madness had caused. However his eyes landed on me and narrowed with pure hatred.

"She dies because of you, Hamato Yoshi!" He hissed venomously. "If you had let her be mine, then she would still live."

"She wasn't yours." I choke out as the building around us continues to burn, I could hear Miwa's cries grow fainter, she was becoming exhausted with the heat of the fire, and the smoke was entering her fragile lungs.

I needed to get my child out of the building…and my parents, was it too late for them? The fire was eating its way through the wooden structure of the building as if it was a tinderbox. The smoke is blinding and stinging my eyes. There was a crashing sound as the roof began to give way. I try to search for Miwa and kept my senses alert for Oroku Saki. He was still here, concealed in the smoke. Suddenly I see him; I strike out impaling him in the side. The blow isn't enough to kill him, but it is enough to immobilize him before the ceiling crashed down upon us.

When I regain consciousness I am covered in rubble, I can no longer hear Miwa and my heart clenches as I fear the worst. Forcing my way through the remains of my home my eyes sting with the fire, ash, and smoke. My lungs burn painfully, but I soon reach fresh air. As my eyes begin to clear I can make out the figure of Oroku Saki walking away clutching the wound at his side. His hair is gone, burned off in the fire and his face looks heavily scarred with burns. I wanted to run at him, make him pay for what he had done. But I no longer have the strength to. All I can do is scream towards him in rage and anguish as he walks away. I can hear the fire department trucks arriving before I lose consciousness.

When I wake again, I have an oxygen mask over my face while several medical technicians are trying to talk to me. I at once sit up and look around, several feet away is the body of my beloved Tang Shen and beside her, my parents. Much to the protests of the people around me I crawl to them. The throats of my mother and father were slit, no doubt ambushed in their sleep to prevent them from aiding me against the Shredder. But it was Tang Shen that my eyes landed on; her body burnt and disfigured by the fire, at once I cradle her in my arms and sob bitter tears into her chest. I don't beg her to come back, because I know she has already left to join my parents in the next world. I do not see Miwa, but I not surprised by this. Her little body would have been burned to ash in the inferno.

* * *

><p>In following days I was taken to the hospital. I had been kept on around the clock watch as I had little desire to live. Everything I loved was gone, my home, my family, my clan. I was not Hamato Yoshi, I was just the remaining splinter of what had once been the Hamato clan.<p>

I longed for death to take me so I can be with my beloved wife and daughter in the next world. But yet, there was a desire that did keep me alive. A desire for vengeance, a desire to see Oroku Saki or the Shredder as he was calling himself now, a desire to make him pay for what he has done, a desire to see him suffer for what he had done to my wife and innocent child.

* * *

><p>A week ago, I had moved away from Japan and start my life over in America. Using my families' fortune, I leased a bachelor's apartment in New York. In time I know I am going to need to consider marriage, or at least finding students that I can pass my families ninja arts to. But for now the loss of my wife and daughter are a festering sore in my heart and to seek out the heart of another is a disservice to Tang Shen's memory. There is no replacing her and the only treasures I have to remind me of them are the photo of Tang Shen and me when we were together and in love, the traditional photo that was taken of us just days after Miwa was born. And lastly the tessen I had personally forged for my daughter to be presented to her once she had come of age as a Kunoichi.<p>

At this time, I am looking through the classified ads for employment, hopefully a martial arts school in need of a new instructor. My eyes land on an ad for a nearby pet shop that is offering a sale on turtles. I consider it a while, this apartment does allow pets so long as they aren't cats or dogs. Turtles were also long lived animals and symbolized immortality, perhaps this is a sign from my wife and child for me to live for them.


	3. Chapter 3

[Splinter]

Through a strange sequence of events I have found myself blessed with four turtles who I can no longer call my pets, but my sons.

I had stopped at the pet store to see what they had as far as turtles. The pet store was filled with children, a number of them had jars with turtles, others had rabbits, rats, a birds, and other animals as ready to be bought. I eyed the tank where the Turtles were and found only four remaining. One sat on a large rock in the tank surveying everything like a Japanese daimyo. A second one looked about aggressively; a third one was nudging the second one playfully which caused the second one to round on him and snap threateningly. And a final one was curled alone and seemingly forgotten on a rock in a corner of the tank. Quietly studying my reflection in a small pool of water as if it could feel something was linking us together. As is this seemly chance meeting was meant to be.

I was a little hesitant as the number four not a lucky number, in Japan and China the number was often considered being associated with death. I supposed I could have taken two, but I couldn't decide which two I wanted as there was something I liked in all four of them. Finally I decided to just buy the four of them, and paid fifty American dollars.

The four turtles were grouped together in their glass bowls the playful one had rolled onto its back and was pitifully shaking its little legs in the air as it tried to right itself. Once I got home I was going to have to figure names for them and figure out other things about them such as their gender. I was too busy regarding my new pets as I carefully made my way back to my apartment I didn't notice the gentleman before me until his shoulder knocked into mine.

The man regarded me with a dour expression that lent no honesty in his words as he spoke in a strange pattern of speech.

"Kraang offers the apology that is known as sorry." The man said and walked away. It was clear the person was speaking in English, but that was the most peculiar form of English that I have heard. Common sense told me to let the matter go and just return home with my pets, but instinct told me there was something not right about this person. There was something dangerous and inhuman about him.

I at once followed him; I want to know who this man is and what he is doing. The subject of my interest leads me into an alleyway. The buildings block out the day light and the lateness of the day make the shadows longer. This makes it easier for me to blend in the shadows, but harder for me to see my quarry. He comes to a stop and is joined by another man who looks exactly like him. This one is holds out a container containing a viscous green fluid. I can't make out what they are saying except that whatever they are talking in the weird stilted speech.

I move forward a little and strain to listen to what these two men are saying to each other. I don't even notice my where my feet are stepping before I hear a loud shriek. Looking down I find I have just stepped on the tail of a large brown and white rat. The rodent continues to screech indignantly before I lift my foot and allow it to run away. Unfortunately it the noise has also caught the attention of the men and they look in my direction. Both of their faces are devoid of emotion and offering me no way to gauge what they were thinking. Two other men approach me from behind, both of them strangely identical to the men before me.

"Go no further," One of the strange men said in his strange stilted speech as they approached. "This place is a place you are not allowed to be in this place."

"We have been seen in this place by you, so this will not be a place that will be left by you." Another of the men says. My mind fell not to my survival, but the survival of my new pets. So I fought the men that approached me. They were easily defeated but then I felt something wet and burning landed on me. The container one of the men was holding had broken open spilling its contents all over the ground and on me. Unconsciously I dropped the glass bowl that contained my new pets as I felt my body erupt in pain and I screamed. It was like every injury I had experienced over my life time was flaring to life again and they were on fire. The feeling was unbearable and it felt like I would die. My flesh bubbled and boiled as it reformed itself into something inhuman, my bones and muscles stretched and realigned. I longed for death; I wanted to die just so the pain and suffering would end. Finally after what felt like an eternity the suffering was over but the pain still burned.

I groaned as each of my nerve endings flared in agony, I had no idea what I had become but I knew that whatever it was, I was no longer human. I was less than human…no I was something other than human. My hearing had grown sharper do to the transformation…I could hear voice in the distance.

"The screams sounded like they were coming from this way." A voice said.

"Should we call 911?" Another voice said.

I knew I couldn't stay where I was, humans would find me and I would be arrested. Taken somewhere and locked in a cage to be studied and experimented on. That's when another sound registered to my ears, the sound of crying…small children crying. Painfully I opened my eyes and found myself staring at the turtles I had bought, and like me they had changed. They were no longer tiny shelled creatures but had grown in size. They were the size of human toddlers possibly around the age range 8-11 months old, all of them looking about them in fear. They were too young to understand what had just happened or why. And if the pain of the transformation was agonizing to me, then it must have been excruciating for them. To come into the world of sentient thought and the first experience is inexplicable pain.

Hearing footsteps coming closer I knew I didn't have time to dwell on what happened. I had to get out of here…but I couldn't just leave the little ones behind. At once I scooped two of them into my arms and jumped to a fire escape, I jumped back to get the other two and hurried up the fire escaped to the roof.

I glanced down to see two police officers approaching the alley way. Slowly the two scour the alley way, and pause by the shredded remains of my clothes, finding my wallet…my identification.

The baby turtles squirm in my arms as I step backwards from the edge of the roof and hide in the shadow of a large billboard. I set the infants down on the tar paper before sitting down with them. When the sun sets I would have to risk going back to my apartment and figure out what I should do next. The police won't search there, at least not yet. They would try and seek any next of kin I might have before they go to the media about my disappearance. But for now this is a place I can be safe. Slowly I begin to examine the turtle children before me. On the outside they resembled normal turtles. But they were the size of human infants and acted in the same manner.

The four of them shivered under the darkness of the billboard. This was unsurprising as it was early fall and the weather would be getting colder, especially as day progressed to night. I picked up the smallest one in my arms, he squirmed and fussed as I did so. But when he looked at me he stopped and looked up at me for a second before smiling and cooing happily. He lightly grabbed hold of my fingers enabling me to get a good look at his hands. They were larger than a normal human infants roughly maybe two sizes larger. Each hand ending in three digits, their feet were similar in they were larger than a normal infants and had three toes on each foot. However the difference is that their feet were flat and more ovoid in appearance then a normal human foot.

The little one in my arms had eyes that were the brightest sky blue I had ever seen with freckles dotting the sides of his face. The others were had their own characteristics as well. One had skin that was a slightly deeper shade then his companions and deep blue eyes. Right now he was pulling himself into his shell in an effort to keep warm. The grouchy looking one with green eyes shivered too, but surveyed everything about him disapprovingly. I suddenly felt someone touching me glancing down I saw the fourth child clutching the worm like appendage that was coming from my back side. He was the only dark eyed one among them. The child looked up from where he was studying my tail before ducking as if believing it could conceal him from my gaze, and shyly looked up at me. I wasn't familiar with how to use a tail, but instinct seemed to take over as I slipped it from his grasp and held out my hand to him instead. The child hesitated at first and just looked at the boney four fingered hand curiously before cautiously approaching it taking the hand in his own three fingered ones and studying it as though trying to commit every detail to memory.

A small hand on my knee caused me to look down and see the one with dark blue eyes looks at me. His little face asking if I was someone he could trust. Glancing at the sky, I noticed it had darkened enough for me to return to my apartment. I couldn't carry the four of them in my arms all the way there however; if I did I could accidentally hurt one. I need to find a way to secure them to my body and still keep me free to move. That's when I noticed the sheets on the roof clothes lines, those could work. Getting to my feet I took one of the sheets and tied the two blue eyed ones on two my right side. While the dark eyed one and green eyed one were tied to my left. Even with them secured I couldn't use my training as a ninja master to carry them over the roof tops. I had to be careful, gentle.

Gingerly I made my way down a fire escape, keeping to the shadows of the buildings alley ways, until I could see the familiar walls of my apartment building. It felt strange that was breaking into my own home as I scurried animalisticly up the side of the building and broke open the window before undoing the latch so I could open it.

Undoing the makeshift harnesses and being mindful of the broken glass lowered the little ones into the apartment before I climbed in myself. Grabbing a broom I swept up the broken glass and throwing it in the trash so the baby turtles didn't think it was something to play with or worse eat. The best thing I could do right now was make sure the Turtles are warm and asleep before I figured out the next step.

Walking to the bathing room turned on the shower to warmish temperature. Not too warm, but not cold either, it was here that I finally caught sight of myself in the mirror. My face had elongated into something more rodent like and my naked body was covered in bristly brown and white hairs. I had become a rat, a hideous oversized rat. Going to my room I grabbed the crimson robe that bore my clans crest. It was the only thing in my possessions that fit me. Returning to the living room I grabbed the little one with the light blue eyes and the grouchy one with the green eyes. The green eyed one fussed and complained about the bath water but the other one splashed and laughed. Once I was sure they were clean I toweled them off put them on my futon bed before I drained and refilled the tub once again.

The two other infants were sitting in the living room. The dark blue eyed one had climbed onto the couch while the dark eyed one stood at the low table examining one of my banzai. As I entered the room, they both looked up at me as if asking "Is it our turn now?" At once I scooped them both into my arms and carried them to the bath and washed them as I had the other two before taking them and placing them with their brothers (And I was certain they were all boys at this point). The four of them settled together on the bed while I stepped away to figure out some food for them. They were physically old enough to eat solid foods, but still children's tastes had to be simple. Looking through the cabinets I settled on some rice cooked with chicken broth with some shredded chicken. Washing the rice and setting it into the rice cooker added the chicken broth a few with a little soy sauce for flavor and matchstick sized pieces of chicken and chopped carrots and peas letting them boil together.

While that cooked I made myself a cup of tea and finally allowed myself to grieve for my lost humanity. I have lost so many things in the past few months. My family, my clan, my home, and now my humanity, what do I have left? I suddenly feel a something pulling at my robe. Glancing down I see the dark eyed turtle look up at me his face holding a clear look of concern. He sits down on the floor continuing to look up at me before holding his arms out asking to be held. I smiled softly at him and obliged, letting his hands pad over my face and pull lightly on my ears before he wrapped his little arms around my neck giving me a hugs. Tears returned to my eyes at this, but this time they were happy ones. I may no longer have my wife or my daughter, or even my humanity. But I had four new sons, who needed me to be a father to them. They were all I truly had to live for. Smiling I hugged the child back, he had unknowingly given me the strength I needed. And now I knew what I should do.

Once the four of them were asleep I would seek out a new home for us. This apartment is safe for now, but it won't before long. I needed to find a place away from human kind, a place where they could grow strong in relative safety.

"Thank you… my son." I softly whisper in his ear.


	4. Chapter 4

[Splinter]

My little ones sleep in nestled in my comforter. Their bellies are full of the chicken and rice I have given them for their supper as I debate with myself over whether I should leave them to seek out a lair, or if I should stay and protect them. I decide to stay and protect them. It gives me more of an opportunity to go through my belongings and decide what I should bring with me when I leave this place.

I grab my robe from the closet that is the only article of clothing that I have that still fits me. Of my belongings I have only a few things, most of my belongings from Japan are in a personal storage facility. So all I can take with me aside from this journal are a few blankets and the photo of my family. The rest must stay here.

* * *

><p>As soon as it was dawn I gathered my sons into my arms. The dark blue eyed one who appears to be eldest of the four of them awakens the moment start to pick him up. He doesn't cry or fuss, he just sensed there was a change. The dark eyed one also woke up but he was a bit more bleary eyed then his older brother. The green eyed one who appeared to be the second eldest was a little to harder. When I picked him up or moved him he'd fuss and go back to sleep again while the little blue eyed one just continued to slumber on. Carefully opening the window I placed the awake two on the fire escape landing before climbing out the window myself. Reaching into the window I pulled out my other two sons. Using the makeshift sling I tied my three eldest sons onto my back and carefully my way into the early morning darkness.<p>

There was no place for us to go on the surface; we would not be safe here. We had to be where no one could risk seeing us. Glancing down I noticed a manhole cover…that was it...the sewers. But this entrance was too small for me to fit with my sons tied to my back and they were too little to climb down the ladder on their own. So what other options did I have…there were larger sewer pipes near the river that was one solution? However those would be harder to reach with my little ones, particularly as the morning sun began to awaken the city. The bright blue eyed one woke up finally and my sons were starting to fuss that they were hungry. I had nothing I could give them that was food, so I knew I had to find something quick. Fortunately my heightened sense of smell helped me find my way to the back alley of a produce store. Opening the dumpster there were a number of pieces of fruit and vegetables that were still fresh. Picking up several apples, some bananas, a couple of yams, and carrots I put those in the carry bag that held my belongings. Before I found an abandoned building that we could use as temporary shelter until night fall.

Untying the harness I let my children settle on the ground before open my carry bag and take out a couple of the bananas. The bananas I cut in half and gave them each half to eat before I settled them down to sleep.

* * *

><p>When night fell I fed my sons one of the apples before I tied them to my back once more. There was one place I could use, it was still risky but it was the one option we had. Running all fours I reached a place where the subway exited the tunnels. Climbing the trestle I could hear the hum of the electric third rail as I rushed into the tunnel, I used by heightened hearing and smell to gauge that had been the final train for the evening. No further trains will be coming down the tunnel that night.<p>

The tunnels were maze like but all I needed was a tunnel where the electric rail wasn't active, just one tunnel. Finally as I passed by one tunnel opening I heard it…dead silence. No hum of electricity. I had found the tunnel I needed. At once I turned down that tunnel and raced along it to be sure before I rose up to my full height, and untied my children from my back. They all plopped down exhausted from constant motion they had endured. The littlest one at once started crying out loud, tears falling down his chubby little face. The Dark Eyed one at once started to try comfort his younger brother, he was also rattled by all the running and the uncomfortable motion of my back. The green eyed one was cranky and irritated with the constant running while the elder blue eyed one was more concerned with his younger brothers then with his own fatigue.

I at once gathered the two youngest ones into my arms and whispered "I'm sorry" over and over again like a mantra. I had been trying to think of them, but in my desire to get us to safety I had forgotten they were still just infants.

It wasn't long before the little blue eyed one stopped crying and settled down in my arms. His eyes looked tired; the Dark Eyed one clung to my robe looking up at me as if asking how much farther we had to go. Our destination couldn't be far we were on right track, we had to be.

"We must go my sons." I said as I placed the two boys I held back on the ground with their brothers. Unraveling the sheet that had been their harness and ripped it into four strips each strip I tied to one of their wrists allowing them to walk on their own but still remaining close. The littlest one I carried in my arms for a way before I placed him down and picked up one of his brothers, so that each of them in turn had a chance to be carried in my arms. Then at last I saw it…the place that would become our lair. It was an old subway station, long since abandoned by the humans above ground. The last time it was used was the 1950's or 1960's I would imagine. Now it was home to cobwebs, spiders, dust and various types of debris. There was also a pool area that that was filled with grime and moss from years of disuse. All around me was the musty scent and fetid odors of sewer grime.

But it was large with plenty of room for my sons to grow strong and with a lot of cleaning it would be home. Scented Candles could take care of the worst of the smell and incense could mask whatever odors remained.

"Welcome home my sons," I proudly say. "Our journey is over."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hi everyone. Yes it's been a while since I've updated this fic, but I've decided to do this for my National Novel Writers Month story.  
>I do welcome any suggestions people have for stories with this fic. I've already heard requests for how Donnie got his tooth gap and Raph's plastron chip.<strong>

**Don Don's tooth gap is genetic as far as I know. And there is supposedly going to be an upcoming episode that relates to Raph's anger and how it's connected to the chip in his plastron. But I may come up with a place holder story about that anyway. **


	5. Chapter 5

[Splinter]

It has been two days since we have moved into this new home of ours. I have cleaned out and set up a small nursery in the maintenance garage for my little ones. It was dusty and filled with broken and rusted machinery which I promptly deposited outside. The garage door had opened with some resistance due to lack of use. But once it was open it was easier to remove the corroded metal. Perhaps I can see if any of it was salvageable, but right now it doesn't seem likely to have any purpose. Finding old rags and some old cleaning solutions I dusted the room so that it was free of spiders, rodent droppings, and anything that could sicken my young ones.

Settling down a couple of blankets on the ground I let my sons down upon them and covered them with another blanket to ward off the cold. This won't remain their nursery, but it is a place I can put them that will give me the peace of mind that they are safe while I go for supplies. Instead of worrying that they may crawl off a ledge and get hurt.

Now that we have our new secret lair, I was able to risk going back to my old apartment. There had been some investigation sometime after our departure. Possibly three hours, I can smell that there had been at least three humans in here. But they have either departed until they have further evidence or they have departed for the night and will be back again the next morning. I had only gone back for the pots and pans as well as the rice cooker, cooking utensils, my bedding and a couple of laundry baskets, cleaning supplies, brooms, mops, dust rags, candles, and incense.

This had required more than one trip with but since I was not carrying my children on my back I was easily able to travel from my new home to my old apartment via the sewers with very little trouble. With the brooms I brushed way the dust and cobwebs. I wiped away the grime, sponged away the filth and mopped until the place was almost new.

In an area of the lair there is an area that may have been used as a small eatery at one point. The kitchen stove and things are still functional but not in the best condition. Given a little maintenance they should be effectively up and running.

I know there is still much that must be done to make this place home, perhaps the raised area over the pool that be made into a dojo and meditation area. Currently it holds an old power unit from the time this place had been a subway and perhaps some areas could be expanded to suit my growing sons.

Right now I had set up my living space in the depressed area in the center of the main room with laundry baskets served as cribs for my young ones.

Going to the storage facility was more difficult as there were security cameras making sure nothing was stolen. However these devices were not much a deterrent for me, disabling them had to be an extra step I had to take before I broke the lock to my storage unit and began to bring my belongings to the lair.

Boxes filled with my books were opened as though welcoming old friends. Candles were lit and placed in recesses where they could help remove the smell of human feces and remain out of reach of my children.

It had been only three days, but it felt like months before I felt I was able to rest. The elder two children were tussling on the ground, while the youngest had rolled onto his shell and waved his hands in the air as though he was trying to finger paint the ceiling. Settling down I had picked out my favorite book on art history.

The child with the mahogany brown eyes sat down next to me and looked at the book in my hands with curious fascination. I smiled down at the boy, this one had a very unique thirst for knowledge. I don't think it was an interest in art but more like a desire to know and understand the world around him.

The youngest one was more likely to have a flair for the arts. He seemed to have a creative imagination and seemed to find unusual things to catch his short attention span before he moved it to something else.

The deep blue eyed one and the green eyed almost looked as though they knew they were destined to be warriors. I let them rough house, but kept an eye on the two of them to make sure they didn't get too rough with one another.

Quietly I began to reread history the renaissance and how it had started with Donatello, moving on to the creative vision of Leonardo, the biblical imagery of Raphael, and the works of Michelangelo.

"Michelangelo…" I said letting the name flow on my tongue accented by native language. To my surprise the bright blue eyed one looked me and smiled before going back to painting the ceiling with his imagination once again. "Michelangelo…" I said the name again and once again the bright blue eyed one looked at me and smiled.

Sitting my book down I walked over and picked him up into my arms. "Michelangelo…" I said once more and the child laughed in delight. His name he wanted it to be Michelangelo. The dark blue eyed child and green eyed child stopped their rough housing and looked up at me curiously; I also regarded them as well.

"Leonardo" I said as I placed a hand on the dark blue eyed boys head. He smiled up at me as if blessing him with this name was the greatest honor he had ever received in his young life. But that left only the green eyed one and the dark eyed one as nameless. Looking over at the dark eyed child I saw that he had moved away from the section and was looking through the pages mostly at the pictures until he stopped at one picture in the book, the picture of Donatello's sculpture of the Penitent Magdalene.

I at first I thought this sculpture to be odd for the child to be admiring. It was a wooden sculpture carved by Donatello during his later years. I wasn't Christian in any form, but I was familiar with the biblical character the sculpture depicted.

In most art work Mary Magdalene was depicted as a healthy and robust young woman in the height of her beauty. Her eyes turned heavenward in awe or in tears, or down cast in shame and her posture expressing elation or repentance.

But Donatello's interpretation of her was vastly different from other artists such as Titian. The sculpture was of a frail and emaciated young woman, her body seemingly broken and weathered by suffering; hair matted and her clothing reduced to rags. Her gaunt face looked as though she had been beautiful at one time but now her blank and lifeless eyes gazed into the soul of any who viewed her as though seeking redemption. Her hands held out before her as though they were about to clasped in prayer. And yet there was also vibrancy in her, the vibrancy that I have often seen in depictions of Buddha, the vibrancy of one who has forsaken material and has crossed over to the spiritual. There is an almost an otherworldly countenance in her stature.

In truth one thing that had always admired me about Donatello most over his eighty year existence was that he while he did spend his life learning the traditional artistic skills of his age. But he also went beyond them the limits of those skills, and many of his techniques were copied by his contemporaries and successors. And his methods still intrigued artists to this very day. Which is why he was credited with the title of "father of the renaissance", he had been more than just and artist he had been an innovator.

With this thought I realized the perfect name for this child. In my mind's eye, I could see him growing from a small child to a young man. I could see he was capable of many wonders that will impact the world around us and make its mark on history. I could see myself smiling proudly as he led his brothers into to a new age that would welcome them as people instead of shunning them as mutants. Picking up into my arms I smiled at the boy. "Donatello, my son" I said. "I know you will make me proud." The child's expression changed slightly as though he was weighing the name and the truth before he hugged me. That left the green eyed one, and I knew what name was perfect for him.

"Raphael," I said to the green eyed boy. "I know there is greatness in you." The boy smiled at the appreciation as I placed Donatello with his brothers and embraced all four of them. "I know there is greatness in all of you, my sons."


	6. Chapter 6

[Splinter]

With raising four sons you learn to appreciate the little mannerisms each of them display when they sleep. As individuals they have their own mannerisms as they sleep and they have different ways of reacting to one another in slumber as well.

Leonardo often closed his eyes and went to sleep as he was told or at least tried to. When I place my hands on him as he sleeps, be it to rest a hand on his shoulder or stroke his hairless scalp, he would crack an eye before smiling and going back to sleep.

Raphael was often very resistant when I lay him down to sleep. Every time I'd try to get him to sleep he'd throw a tantrum and yell. But eventually he would exhaust himself and drop to sleep with little fuss. When he actually slept it he would always have a scowl on his face. But when touched him his scowl would soften and make him seem more peaceful.

Michelangelo also went to sleep the easiest when he was awake he was a bundle of energy. So when it was time for bed his energy will have spent itself out so he's asleep before he was tucked into his basket. When I touched him he would always remain dead asleep. Occasionally there were nights he'd wake up with a cry which would wake the others up as well. Unfortunately since he couldn't speak actual words yet I can never understand what had scared him.

Donatello was also hard to put to sleep, but his issue was less problematic then Raphael's. His curiosity kept his mind active, so it wasn't easy for him to fall asleep. Some nights my dark eyed son fell to sleep with little problem. However other nights he remained still awake after his brothers have gone to sleep. He would always remain quiet and stay in whatever basket bed he had been placed. However I would always wait thirty minutes after his brothers have fallen asleep to see if he was still awake. If he still awake I'd read while he would rest nestled on my lap until he finally fell asleep.

When touched him at night he would always give a cat like stretch and settle back into slumber once more.

As there were only two baskets each of my sons had to share one with one of his brothers. It was rarely the same one each time. It didn't matter which brother Michelangelo slept with because he would always cling like a limpet to whichever one he had been placed with.

Donatello and Raphael often slept back to back and went they did face each other it almost in a yin yang like fashion. A symbol that did feel appropriate due to their nature, Raphael was active, fiery, and boisterous. Donatello was quiet, calm, and serine…majority of the time. He also had a hot temper that did flair at moments.

Leonardo and Raphael were the exact opposite, putting them in the same basket was similar to forcing to magnets of the same polarity together. They would unconsciously scoot further away from each other as far as the basket allowed. Sometimes it was so far that they'd both tumble out of the basket and wind up sprawled asleep on the floor.

When Leonard and Donatello slept in the same basket, they would always seem to mold themselves against each other. What space one needed the other provided, and when one of them needed to shift in their sleep the other accommodated it; though not always without a grudging complaint. Donatello needing to stretch out would be answered with Leonardo softly groaning as he let his younger brother get more comfortable. While Leonardo needing to roll over could be answered with a small whine from Donatello, often in the morning the two boys would appear to be nothing more than a tangle of limbs. If it wasn't for Donatello's lighter skin complexion it would have been difficult to tell where one boy began and the other ended. But other times the two of them would bet curled close together finding peace in each other's company.

* * *

><p>April smiled at what she had read as she closed the book. It must have been challenging raising four young mutants on your own. Particularly when you have volatile power houses such as Raphael and odd balls such as Mikey, that are evenly tempered by Leo's calm leadership, and Donatello's level headed intellect. And then on top of this being mutated yourself essentially rendering your status to being on par with homelessness, April had to commend Splinter's patience through the fifteen years he had raised his sons.<p>

Setting the book down she changed into her night clothes and curled down on her futon, there was still much to learn about her surrogate family and that was something that could be read another day. Turning out the light, April closed her eyes and let herself fall into slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hello everyone, thank you for reading this story thus far.**

**Bellefard98****- I have received your story suggestion and I will definitely keep that in mind. Thank you so much. **

**As always, I do welcome suggestions to add to the Hamato Family Journal. You will be credited for the suggestion. Please no requests for how Donnie got his tooth gap or how Raph got that chip in his shell. I have mentioned earlier that I think Donnie's gap could be genetic and Raph's chip is apparently going to be explained sometime this season. So I am holding on those a bit, but I may make a place holder fic if I said story isn't available before the end of the season. **

**I have also heard a request for a weapon origin. Again that largely depends on the show, particularly since we have that vision quest arc coming. **

**In the meantime I'm starting to write and record reviews of the current season of TMNT which will soon be available on my channel. Also please check out my Ninja Turtles Podcast "Heroes in a Half-Cast" **

**I also have a program called Fan Author Interviews. I currently have an interview with .7. Which is being edited and will be on my channel soon. I am always looking for people who are it interested in helping out be it for fan fic excerpt readings or helping with editing. **


	7. Chapter 7

April's eyes opened when she heard voices outside her room. At first she thoughts she had intruders in her apartment, until she remembered…she was staying with the Turtles. Hurriedly she got dressed and checked the clock on her T-Phone only to see was five-thirty in the morning.

"How can they awake at this ungodly hour?" April groaned. "It was at least two in the morning when I heard Donnie leave his lab." Opening the door to her room, she saw the guys getting ready to leave like they were going out on patrol.

"Morning, April." Mikey called. "Going to join us on a morning run through the sewers?"

"Morning run?" April felt almost dumb founded. Early morning wake up and a run thought the sewers. She knew being martial artists they had a strict regimen but this felt like over kill even for them.

"Yeah," Donnie chimed in. "It helps us limber up for morning training."

"Thanks for the offer," April smiled. "But I think I'll pass."

"Alright," Leo stated. "Perhaps a run later before we go on evening patrol."

"That sounds like a good idea." April agreed. Yes it was still being confined to the sewers. But it was good to know she didn't need to be confined to the lair completely.

"Last one back to the lair has toilet cleaning duty." Raph called out before racing down the tunnel. The others immediately followed after, April could hear the three of them arguing about which one of them is going to end up doing that task.

"There is no way I'm doing it. It smells worse than moldy cheesecicles in there." Donnie answered.

"I don't know Donnie," Leo teased. "It's possible that you may find some mold culture that you might find worth studying."

"Or maybe a new and improved Spy roach," Mikey also added. "I saw one the other day that was so big it looked like it was on steroids."

"Seriously Donnie, we live in a sewer…" Leo pointed out as his voice faded in the distance. April sighed to herself and decided to get what sleep she could before morning training.

* * *

><p>Morning training went smoothly, as she continued to train with Master Splinter. Leo and Donnie were sparing with one another while Raph sparred with Mikey. It was breakfast before they knew it.<p>

"So what's for breakfast?" Leo asked Mikey.

"Left over pizza?" Mikey suggested.

"I have a better idea," April answered. "How about eggs in a basket?"

"Never heard of it?" Mikey said.

"Then learn from a master," April smiled as she pulled out the bread toasting two slices, buttered them, then cut out the center of the toast. Putting the toasted bread into a butter side down on a griddle and cracked an egg into the center of each one. While she waited for the eggs firm up she put down some slabs of bacon in a skillet to fry until crisp, and put two more slices of bread in the toaster.

Before too long everyone had, a plate with two slices of toast with a fried egg in the center, crowned by the toast round that was cut from each slice of bread, and a side of bacon with and three pieces of sliced orange.

"Looks great April," Leo commented.

"And thankfully it looks edible unlike Mikey's cooking." Raph snarked.

"Hey!" Mikey protested.

"It's alright," April answered. "You're a good cook Mikey, you just need to step away from pizza for a bit. I know it's your favorite food and all, but you need to learn new ideas."

"We only discovered pizza back when we first met you." Donnie commented as he picked up one of the orange slices and peeled back the rind so he could pull free the supremes and pop them into his mouth. "We were eating algae and worms before then."

"Really?" April answered with some disgusted. But yet it did make some sense, growing up underground the turtles wouldn't be getting the same sort of vitamins and nutrients that she would normally get growing up. "I guess that's why you grow algae in your lab."

"Yep." Raph smirked. "And man am I glad we won't be going back to that ever again."

* * *

><p>With breakfast over the Turtles had gone about with their daily chores before they kicked back and did what they liked to do before evening patrol.<p>

April returned to her room to check her email and get her school assignments. One of her school mates Irma Langinstine had sent her notes she had taken for the class. But she also badgered her about what she was really doing. April tried very hard to make it sound convincing that she was out of the country, but she never could be sure if the shorter girl bought it.

Glancing down at the journal she longed to read more, but knew she couldn't. What Donnie had said about them eating nothing but algae and worms before they had met her. She hadn't wanted to mention she had been reading the family journal, mostly so they don't worry that she was reading anything that could be embarrassing. But she remembered Splinter had fed them bits of fruit and of course the chicken rice when they had been infants according to the journal, so when did the algae and worms start becoming a primary food source?

_'__Homework assignments first…then journal.' _April told herself and started to look over what her teachers had sent.


	8. Chapter 8

Homework was done by the time the Turtles were preparing for their evening patrol. After sitting in place for several hours she felt like she could use a run through the sewers.

"Hi guys." She greeted.

The run felt really welcomed, Donnie and Mike ran alongside her while Raph ran behind and Leo ran at point creating an ever present diamond formation around April. She also got the impression they had slowed down their normal running speed so she can keep pace with them. But it still it felt energizing to be out and running with her friends until it was time for them go out on patrol.

"See you in a bit April." Donnie called a she returned to the lair. April smiled and waved good bye to the four brothers as they left before she returned to her room. Picking up the journal she began to read once more.

* * *

><p>[Splinter]<p>

Today I started having nightmares about losing my new family. This was the first one I have had, but I am certain that more will plague my thoughts as my sons grow older.

In my vision I had just put my son's to bed for the night when I heard the sound of blades being drawn behind me. Looking behind me I saw my former friend flanked by several Foot Ninja. He was dressed in the helmet and mask that was the pride of the Foot Clan as well as a steel armor.

"Oroku Saki." I say coolly, but I am terrified by his presence. My children are asleep and since they are in the same room they are prey for my enemy to use against me. My weakness.

"Hamato Yoshi." He responds in the same cool tone, tinted with anger and malice. "How fitting for you to be reduced to nothing more than a lowly rat."

"Leave this place!" I demand.

"Those things you have in the baskets…" The Shredder hissed as he ignored my order. "Those are your new children…perhaps your future students?" I don't answer or deny this, what was there to defend. If I fell he would kill them too…or worse raise them to be his soldiers. And if I didn't fall to him, he would kill them as a way of hurting me. "

"They are not your concern." I growl warningly.

"I care nothing for those hideous freaks." Oroku Saki sneered. "But they obviously mean something to you…Foot Soldiers…Attack!"

The safety of my sons was paramount I couldn't allow them to be harmed. I fought my way through the Foot Soldiers who all dissolved to smoke when they were struck down only to materialize before me. I continued to fight though they prevented me from protecting my sons. Before I realized it a couple of the Foot soldiers had grabbed their basket beds and were rushing them up to where the Shredder stood.

All four of my sons were awake and confused about was going on. The basket holding Donatello and Raphael was flipped over turning the basket into a cage. Leonardo tried to make a grab for Michaelangelo as the Shredder lifted him up by the Foot and looked at him. One Foot Soldier grabbed hold of Leonardo who was squirming wanting to help his brothers. Donatello and Raphael were giving frightened and mewling cries from the basket that was over them. One Foot Soldier was holding it in place so that neither of the two children could free themselves from underneath it. Unleashing the blades of his gauntlet the held them threateningly towards Michelangelo.

"NOO!" I yelled and rushed forward knocking back Foot Soldiers as rant to save my sons.

Raising the blades into the air, I could see the light of the candles glint off their stainless steel tips before arcing down and impaling the basked holding both Donatello and Raphael.

There was one loud cry from the two of them and then silence as I stopped in place, my breath hitching in my throat. I prayed that he had missed them, I prayed that he had only grazed them. Leonardo had also stopped squirming and watched the basket in awe…he was too young to understand death, but he was old enough to know that something was done…that something had been done to his brothers. Michelangelo watched eyes wide as the blades were retracted the tips glistened red with blood.

The Foot Solder that had been holding down the basket lifted it and both Donatello and Raphael slumped forward onto the ground. I knew at once they were dead, my grouchy son and my curious son needlessly slaughtered.

Leonardo started to fuss again before giving a howl…he knew this man had done something to his brothers, had done something really bad. He continued to struggle and cry as the Shredder approached him, Michelangelo still dangling by the Foot.

Michelangelo hadn't cried, he was too scared and confused as to what happened to his brothers.

"You…You Monster!" I snarled as I regained myself. At that moment the Shredder swiped his bladed over Leonardo's neck. My eldest son have a gasping squeak as blood fell down his little chest and his eyes became glassy and lifeless .

Michelangelo had started to fuss again. He didn't understand what had just happened to his brothers and being held upside down by the leg was starting to become uncomfortable. Turning to me Oroku Saki sneered at me in contempt before impaling the child and carelessly letting him drop to the floor.

I reached the stairs gathering the small boy into my arms, his bright sky blue eyes looked at me in confusion as though asking "Why?" before they became two lifeless orbs gazing at nothing.

"No…" I cried as I cradled the innocent boy to my chest tears falling from my eyes. "Nooo!" I turned murderous eyes to Oroku Saki as he smirked at his handy worlk. "WHY?! THEY WERE INNOCENT CHILDREN!" I snarl, I was beyond mad at him. I wanted to rip his black and twisted heart from his chest and let him watch as I ripped it apart. He was no longer human…he was a devil.

"You stole the woman I loved from me." Oroku Saki said as though that was most logical reason to slaughter my infant sons. "So you will never have anything you love…or happiness. I will take them away from you." With that he turned and vanished into the darkness leaving me alone to grieve over the corpses of my dead sons.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes with a start and sat up. My thoughts immediately going to my sons, glancing at their basket beds, all of them were peacefully asleep. Michelangelo was clinging to Leonardo's shell. Donatello and Raphael were both sleeping back to back. I smiled and wiped relieved tears from my eyes. It had all been a dream…just a horrible dream, and my sons were safe and alive.<p>

However I knew one day my worst dreams will become reality. My son's facing the Shredder will happen one day that is inevitable. Until that time, I must keep my sons where they will be safe and train them so they become strong and pray that when the time comes that they would be enough. And yet…in my most private moments I pray the Shredder never learns about our existence.


	9. Chapter 9

[Splinter]

Winter is approaching; I can feel the air grow colder as the weather changes. This will be the first major test of my young son's lives…the first major test for us all. This is the harshest season of the year.

Being cold blooded my sons can be easily weakened by the cold and wet. However this season also brings some threats to us as well not just in the form of rain and cold, but also in the form of humans seeking shelter from the elements. I keep my senses on alert for anyone approaching the lair. I don't seek to harm but I can't allow harm to come to my sons.

All of my sons have out grown their basket beds. They can't sleep in them as two to a basket any longer. So far I have taken to laying down an old futon and having them sleep together on that. The four of them automatically curl close together to share what warmth they have between them as I cover them in a quilt.

I had fixed the appliances that were in the eatery such as the fridge and the stove. So they both were in working order which has provided a good place for my food hunting finds to go and a means of serving up fresh hot dishes for my sons to eat.

I have placed my sons in the nursery again. It's warmer in there and it is a safe place for them. But I know I can't be away too long.

* * *

><p>Outside the sewers I can hear the sounds of the Christmas Season, the footsteps humans above walking to and fro with their gifts and songs of spreading good will to men. With the darkness of the season I know it would give me the cover needed to go get food from the produce markets particularly at night when the store is closed. But I need a more permanent solution for food and nourishment for my young ones, I can't go scrounge through garbage bins or steal from food banks every time I need food for my sons. The rubbish bins are too risky and the food pantries are for the homeless and humans who did not have enough income to feed and support their children, it wasn't mine to take.<p>

Opening the garbage bin outside the produce market my nose wrinkled at the smell of rotting fruit. Fortunately I was able to get some fruits and vegetables that were still fresh. Finding several white mushrooms I realized that was one thing I could grow down in our home. Shitaki mushrooms were a delicacy in both Japanese and Chinese cooking. But what else could be grown easily in the sewers…it would have be a something that can be spawned in water such as…such as algae. But for protean, we couldn't get meat very easily. The only meat sources in the sewers were rodents such as myself, bugs…and worms. That would also work, there were countries particularly where meal worms were used as a food source. That would be perfect and both could be cultivated in the sewers. I'd still have to look for food, for my sons while I cultivated our new culinary diet.

* * *

><p>Returning home I immediately washed the fruits and vegetables and put them in the fridge. I also had a small chicken and some other things such as flour and a few cans of soup that I picked up at that food pantry I broke into. I made sure to take only a small amount so that while the inventory change will noticeable during the morning tally, the damage wouldn't be enough to hinder the food rations that will go to needy families.<p>

The chicken would provide is with food for several meals and the leftover bones could be used to make chicken stock.

"Papa" I heard being called from the nursery. I recognized that as Donatello's voice. He had said his first word only a day ago. He was normally calm and quiet much of the time only raising his voice to show anger or distress. It sounded fairly loud, but it could be that he was wanting out of the nursery now that I had returned.

"PAPA!" Donatello called again, this time louder than before. And there was a clear hint of fear behind it. At once I went to the nursery and opened the heavy door. At once I saw what he was calling me about. Michelangelo was laying on the ground his eyes glassy and listless wet sounding coughs rattled out of his chest and tiny lungs. His voice nothing more than a weak whimpering cry. Both Raphael and Leonardo hovered around him worriedly. I at once picked him and noticed he shivered in my arms as if cold, but his skin was boiling to the touch. His chest and body was covered in a grayish yellow gunk which I recognized as vomit

"Papa?" Donatello asked in concern.

"Your brother is sick, Donatello." I answered as calmly as I could. Taking Michelangelo with me to my sleeping area I held him as he settled into my arms and fell into a fitful sleep. I only lay him on the couch until I can get a wet rag and cleanse the vomit from his little body before I swaddle him in a blanket to keep him warm.


	10. Chapter 10

[Splinter]

My sons Leonardo and Raphael have had their first brush with illness. Fortunately like Michelangelo they recovered within a small handful of days. I keep a firm eye on Donatello, he tried to hide it but I have noticed he was starting to get the same cold like symptoms that his brothers had.

One such sign was that he had a harder time waking up in the morning. He'd get tired far too easily, or sit listlessly in a corner of the pit. He'd try to act like it's nothing, perhaps he knew what had happened with his brothers stressed me out and he didn't want to add to it.

It was after one day of this behavior that I picked him up and held him. As I feared he was boiling hot to the touch.

"I suspected this would happen." I said as I cradled the dark eyed child in my arms and carried him to the couches and wrapped him in a blanket to keep him warm. Like his brothers when they had been sick I encouraged sleep as much as possible. I wanted him to be kept as warm and as comfortable as possible. At night I would sleep with him close to me adding the warmth of my body to his. Other times I would walk pacing back and forth for the spirits that guard and protect children from illness to watch over Donatello.

One day passed, and a second, and third. By the third day of illness Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo all began to show signs they were recovering. Donatello did not. He was still ill, he was so sick he could barely eat the chicken broth I had prepared for him. I had to coax him to eat even a tiny bite; it was as though he knew his little body was starting to give up.

It is now the fourth day and I am at my wits end. If our family had been human I would have taken him to a doctor so he can be put on antibiotics. I couldn't take him to a vet. So I had to find homeopathic remedies, I had a tea blend that was meant to help cure illnesses. But that was not meant for someone under the age of two.

Donatello's temperature has gone higher…far too high for one his age. If it wasn't lowered would lose him. No…I would not lose other child. I have already lost Miwa, to a preventable death. I am not going to lose Donatello too.


	11. Chapter 11

[Splinter]

It's been five days since Donatello had fallen ill. His brothers also started to notice that something is wrong. Leonardo had toddled up to where his younger brother was sleeping with a concerned look on his face.

Michelangelo also had trouble seeing his brother suffering through this illness and would crouch over him on the floor level. Raphael on the other hand kept a distance, away from his sick brother but still held a level of concern.

Donatello's fever hasn't risen or fallen, but this brings no comfort to my heart. I don't want to lose any of my sons. And I spend sleepless hours pacing back and forth with him held in my arms his little head resting on my shoulder as I quietly prayed to all the gods and spirits who watch over children to look after Donatello and make him well again. Silently begging the spirits of death to not to take him from me.

"Papa…" Donatello weakly would say against my shoulder. I would rest my hand on his back and answer. "I'm here my son..."

* * *

><p>Day six came and my only consolation was that Donatello was still alive. His body still burned with fever has each labored breath rattled in his lungs. Since he wasn't taking in fluids picked up a metal basin that I had found among the stuff left behind when this station had been abandoned. I normally used it as a robe but this time it was going to be used as a bath tub. I didn't fill it completely, merely two buckets of semi-warm water before lowering Donatello into the small tub. I didn't want to place him in water too long, just long enough keep him hydrated. Donatello whimpered as I placed him in the water and began to sponge away the sweat and sickness before I dried him off and laid him down to rest.<p>

When I checked on him later that evening I was horrified to find Leonardo curled asleep with Donatello, his pudgy little arms wrapped around him as though he fell asleep giving his brother a hug. I was worried that Leonardo was foolishly letting himself get infected by Donatello's illness. However when I checked Donatello's temperature I found his fever had broken and aside from being slightly clammy with sweat he would recover within the next day or so. A small smile crossed my face as I watched my sons sleep. My ill son would be well again and would return to being with his brothers once more.

* * *

><p>The next morning I placed Donatello among his brothers. He was still tired from his illness so he wouldn't be able to stay be with them before he was placed down for a nap. The first thing Michelangelo did the moment he saw his taller brother was well again was run up and give his brother a big hug.<p>

"Don Don" Michelangelo happily cooed his brother's name, which was also his ironically first word. Both Leonard and Raphael had also said their first words while Donatello had been sick, Raphael's first word had been 'No' and Leonardo's first word had been 'Brother'.

Leonardo also came up and placed a hand on Donatello's shoulder. Raphael stood close by a small smirk crossing his face.

* * *

><p>Three days have passed and Donatello is back on his feet and playing alongside his brothers. I have been keeping an eye on him to make sure he doesn't fall ill again. It is clear his immunity is weaker his brothers and this event has given all of us more than just a small scare.<p>

**Thanks to Bellefard98 for the ill Donnie plot idea. I am also giving Silver Sentinal credit for the idea of having the Turtles have their first words.**

**I am always accepting ideas for storys with the Turtles. The most recent suggestion I have recieved was for the Turtles undergoing potty training. I had originally been planning on having April skim over and then skip the potty training moment, because after all who really wants to learn how their best friends learned how to use the toilet. But I do have that suggestion in mind. **


	12. Chapter 12

April placed the book down for a moment. So if Donnie had died then he wouldn't have saved her when they met a few months back. She would be experimented on and getting gods knew what done to her by the Kraang.

Returning to her books she skimmed over several accounts Splinter had made about improvements to the lair. Such as building the Dojo, starting to cultivate algae and worms, and clearing out some other rooms in the lair.

She only glanced up when she heard her friends returning from patrol and smiled.

"I'll be in the lab." Donatello called out.

"Don't make anything that would blow up the lair!" Raph called out.

"Seriously Raph," Mikey said as he approached the kitchen. "That was months ago."

"Shhh Guys," Leo hissed. "Quiet, it's time for Space Heroes."

"I seriously don't know why you like that show…" Raph said. "That is unless you are into shipping the characters…"

"Shut up Raph!"

"That's it isn't it…" Raph continued to taunt. "You like thinking about Captain Ryan and Grundch doing the nasty or maybe you think Captain Ryan and Mindstrong are more your boat. What if that's why you have Mindstrong's picture as Donnie, you are secretly fantasizing about your own brother."

"Excuse me!" Leo's voice got a seriously dangerous edge to it.

"Tell me Leo, when you read Space Heroes Fan Fiction, do you imagine you and Donnie doing the things described on the page."

"You sick..." Leo said angrily. "First off I don't read Space Hero's Yaoi."

"Sure you don't…" Raph said needling as he walked away laughing.

April shook her head at the exchange that just happened. She was aware siblings gave each other such a hard time, but why did Raph feel that gave him the right to be so rude and mean.

Of the Turtles Donnie was one she was closest with. She knew he had a crush on her, and even though his awkward little attempts to impress her were mildly irritating at worst. She also was aware she was the first girl he had known in ever. He also respected her space and didn't act like she was a delicate little flower who needed to be protected. He genuinely did care about her thoughts and feelings. And to be honest those were the moments where April actually appreciated him, the moments where he was truly being himself as her friend. Not when he was trying to act cool or make himself seem better then he actually was.

Leonardo was also a caring friend and the kind of person she would have loved to have as a brother. He meant well much of the time, though she wished he would learn to listen to and respect his brothers more than that sci fi show he always liked to watch.

Mikey was like having a bratty little brother. Most of the time he meant well and April doubted he had a single mean bone in his body. After all must of what he did was just for the sake of fun and if he said or did something to make someone upset he did feel bad about it. Sometimes his brain just didn't connect to his mouth or the rest of his body for that matter so

Raph was the Turtle that April was most likely to call her least favorite. He was mean to his brothers, she had seen him practically being a full on bully to Donnie and Mikey. She didn't know what his deal was, or why he felt being jerk to his brothers was okay.

Returning to the journal she continued to read.


	13. Chapter 13

[Splinter]

Today marks one year since my sons came into my life. Our first mutation day…My sons have started to learn how to talk somewhat through not intelligibly but they will grow to become more articulate as they grow older.

"Dada!" Michelangelo greets me as I wake them up that morning.

"Good morning my son's" I greet them.

"Mornink papa," Donatello greets from where he lies on his stomach next to Leonardo who is already sitting up. Raphael is the only one who is still asleep, kneeling down I gently shake Raphael awake.

"No!" Raphael says has he rolls over and tries to return to his slumber.

"Come now, Raphael." I calmly say. "Today is a special day."

"Special?" Leonardo asks.

"Yes, today marks a full year since the five of us became a family." I say. "You now are all one year of age."

"Is dat all that makes it special?" Raphael grumbles.

"Yes….and no." I answer. "The day is special because it marks that you have grown yes, but today I have decided to begin your training as ninja."

"Wow, Mikey gonna be ninja!" Michelangelo said punching out a tiny fist.

"Now keep in mind the training won't always be fun, it will be hard and rigorous; and it would drain you all physically, mentally, and spiritually." I caution. "But it will help you grow strong, powerful, and one day you will be able to face the world beyond our sewer home."

* * *

><p>That afternoon I started my sons in early training. They were still too young to learn any physical moves, but I can start them on low impact muscle memory techniques. This also would enable me to test my son's skills and strengths.<p>

Leonardo is the most gifted of my son and absorbs majority of the lessons I give him with innate ease.

Raphael is more impulsive which is both good and bad. Good because he reacts to things quickly, but bad because he acts out of aggression. I will need to keep an eye on this.

Donatello is more cautious with his movements. I do notice him watching Leonardo and how he performs an action before trying to emulate that same action on his own. I get the impression Donatello would grow to become a different sort of fighter then his brothers. But I will have to keep an eye on him to be certain.

Michelangelo however holds great promise. He holds more raw talent then all three of his older brothers. But he can only reach his full potential if he focuses.

* * *

><p>I have started feeding my sons algae and worms a month ago. All my sons have adjusted to it with various degrees. Michelangelo was the most open to the adjustment in our new diet; Leonardo has resigned himself to the knowledge that this will be our food source from now on and eats it without complaint. Donatello also has resigned himself with the knowledge that this is what our food will be from now on. And he will eat it, though not without grimacing or gagging. I unfortunately do not blame him on this. Raphael on the other hand was the most reluctant with the change and required a good deal of encouragement to take a bite.<p>

I am also not happy with this change in our diet. I miss the flavors of my home lands cuisine such as Miso soup, or sitting around the table and having nabe pot with loved ones. Even American favorites such as hamburgers and pizza are cravings I have had. I however refuse to use my ninja skills to steal even if it's to acquire food for my little ones.

I am not afraid of losing my honor if I steal…I worry more about being captured or worse if I make a habit out of theft. My sons depend on me to be there for them and the world outside the sewers holds nothing for me any longer. Both my wife and child are gone; while my new family doesn't replace what I have lost, they are all I have now.

* * *

><p>"Dada, tell Mikey a story?" Michelangelo asked me that evening. While my sons and I we're settling down for our evenings rest.<p>

"I know many stories," I answered. "Is there anything you want to hear my sons?"

"How we came famy." Michelangelo answered as he settled in between Raphael and Donatello. All four of my sons eyed me interested in the story.

"Alright," I answered. "On this very day a year ago…I was not the rat you see before you. I was a man. A human named Hamato Yoshi and I had just left a pet store with for baby turtles."

"Us…" Leonardo pointed out.

"Yes, the four of you were the turtles I had originally purchased as my pets." I nodded. "As I was returning home a man bumped into me on the street."

"Was he sorwy?" Raphael asked.

"No…" Splinter answered. "He was not. I felt something was not quite right about the man and so I followed. But I was soon discovered by the strange man and his companions." Getting up I left the room, and found a large canister. This was not the one that had turned us into what we are, but was the same type of canister. I had found it during one of the times I had been bringing food to our lair. Bringing it out of storage I brought it out to show my young ones.

"And in a way, it was the substance in a canister such as this one that gave birth to who we are today." I said as I held out the canister for them to see. "Because of that we have become a family. Now my sons, it is time for you to rest."

Obediently my sons slowly drifted off to sleep. As Donatello was closing his eyes he softly asked a question that took me by surprise.

"Do you miss bean human, papa?" He asked. I admit I was taken aback by the innocent question and didn't know how to answer. Yes I did miss being human but I also have come to accept the form I have now and what advantages it could give me.

"That is a question to be asked another day my son." I answered placing a calming hand on his shell. "It is now time for you to rest."

"Okay," Donatello answered as he drifted off to sleep. "Night-night…"

I settled down close to my sons, but sleep did not come easy for me as Donatello's question plagued my mind.


	14. Chapter 14

[Splinter]

I wish Donatello's question hadn't bothered me as much as it did. Tonight I had a dream where I visualized what life would have been like if I had not mutated along with my sons.

In my dream the moment the canister broke open I stepped aside to avoid being splashed by the muck, unfortunately as I did so my new pets fell out of their glass bowl and into the blueish green fluid. At first nothing happened but then suddenly their bodies suddenly began to grow in size until they resembled four green skinned and shelled infants.

Kneeling down I examined them, I couldn't carry all four of them on my own and I could not walk down the street with them someone would see them. Everyone I had met in my apartment building was aware I was a widower and childless. But where else could I take them? I had to risk contacting someone...but who…who could I trust?

Okabe Shusuke...he was a friend I knew in this country and someone I felt I could trust. But could I trust him with this? Even he would have trouble accepting this, but I had no choice. Pulling out my cell phone I dialed his phone number.

"Mosh Moshi," He answered.

"Okabe," I answered into the phone.

"Hamato-San," He greeted happily. "Are you in need of anything?"

"I am in need of some assistance." I answer. "I have an unexpected situation and I require a ride back to my apartment. I must ask that you save your questions until I have this situation secured."

"It must be quite the situation," Okabe answered. "Okay Hamato, I'll be there…where are you located?"

* * *

><p>It was ten minutes later when he pulled up in his car. At once began to load the four young turtles into the back seat. Okabe looked at them dubiously but as we agreed he refrained from asking questions before we got them to my apartment. When we got to my building I immediately rushed upstairs and grabbed a laundry basket with a blanket. In hindsight this was probably not something I should have done. I could have have him help carry two of my sons into the apartment building. I could have had him take me to somewhere secluded so I can talk to him about this. Returning to the care I placed all four children in the basket and covering them with a blanket before I carried them upstairs. Okabe following behind looking less then pleased. Once the door was closed and locked behind him, he rounded on me.<p>

"Yoshi…" He said. "What is this…? Why are you?"

"I have much to explain." I answer. "It would be best you sit down, because I also have trouble believing the events that have transpired." I immediately tell him the story of how I adopted four turtles, was bumped into by an unknown and how following after this unknown lead to this. He quietly listens to the story and regards the turtles who are now crawling about on my floor, weighing his words before speaking.

"I can't abide by this Yoshi." He answers as he eyes the four infants. "These are unnatural creatures…monsters."

"They are only children." I protest.

"They are monster children." He insists. "They can't replace the daughter you lost."

"I am all they have!" I insist. "I know they can't replace Miwa and I don't wish to replace her…But I am responsible for them."

"And what sort of life can you offer them?" Okabe demands. "They are freaks, Yoshi. You may not see that…you may think you are responsible for them. But you are not…and as your friend I can't stand by and watch as you throw your life away to care for some Kappa spawn."

"You don't have to watch, and you don't have to be involved beyond today." I tell him. "I'll take them somewhere away from this city. You will never have to see us again."

"I'm sorry Yoshi," Okabe answers as he pulls out his phone. "I do this for your own good." Raising the phone to his mouth he says "They are in here!"

The door to my apartment is broken open and several men run into the room. My children cry and scream as they are picked up and shoved quite forcefully into large pet carriers. The ones who I would have named Donatello and Leonardo cling to one another in fright, both of them not knowing what is to befall them or even if they would remain together. The ones I would have named Raphael and Michelangelo cried out for their brothers as they were taken away.

"Get these two to the lab." One man said as he took the remaining two out the door and out of my life.

"No!" I yell trying to stop them. "Please…Those are my children."

"These aren't children, their animals." One of the men coldly said as he pushed me aside. I tried to save my sons but I was restrained by the intruders as they left taking my sons out of my life. When the children were gone I was finally released and slumped to my knees.

"Why?" I asked Okabe.

"I had to do it Yoshi." He answered. "Hopefully you would thank me one day."

"I TRUSTED YOU!" I yelled as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>I woke up and checked myself finding I wasn't human, I was a rat. And my sons all slept peacefully close by. Perhaps part of me did desire to be human once more, but I also knew my sons needed me. So as long as I am needed I will be what I will be.<p>

Looking back at the ceiling my mind did wonder to my old friend Okabe. Would he have betrayed me like he did in my dreams? I don't know truly know, and I don't think I want to know the answer. The humans on the surface would not understand. Most of them would fear us because of what we are, and that fear would lead to rash judgment. Perhaps one day my sons would meet someone who will see beyond their scaly features and truly embrace them as people. But for their safety it would be better for them to stay away from humans completely.


	15. Chapter 15

[Splinter]

I've planted one of my banzai in part of the Dojo. As my sons grew tall and strong, so would this tree, and if ever a time came for this tree to meet its end then that would be the day this family falls, which I pray would never come to pass.

"Who's that?" Raphael asks me. I turn and see him looking at the picture of me with my late wife and daughter. Leonardo also stands by him but his eyes travel around the dojo with approval as knowing great things would come from this room.

That is a picture of me when I had been human. The woman beside me is my wife Tang Shen and the child with her is my daughter Miwa. Leonardo's attention went to the photo as I said that.

"Where are they?" He asked curiously as his eyes examined the photo.

"They are…" I started to say. I didn't know how much my sons would understand at this young age. "They are gone."

"Will they come back?" Raphael asked.

"No my son…" I answered. "They will not. They were both taken from me by a man I once trusted as a brother."

"Why?" Leonardo asked.

"That is a question for another day my son." I stated as a hint that his question desired more then what I was willing to explain at this time. The loss of my wife and daughter was still a festering sore in my heart, one that may never go way completely.

"Daddy, are humans bad?" Leonardo inquired curiously.

"Yes and…no my son." I answer as truthfully as I can. "There are humans who are bad, but most are good. Unfortunately in most cases they fear what they do not understand and that fear turns to hatred. That's why we must stay underground and away from humans, because they would not see us as people. They would see us as something that needs to be controlled…locked away. Perhaps there are a precious few who could learn to see and understand us as living beings…but at this time I do not see this happening."

"I wish we could be fuends with the people on the surface." Raphael said. I gathered both of my sons into my arms pulling them close. It must feel very lonely down here for them. While they did have their brothers, they didn't have anyone they could relate to as individuals.

"I wish you could be friends with them too." I softly say to them. "But this is why our family is so important. You four are all I have, so we must treasure each other as long as we are together."


	16. Chapter 16

[Splinter]

It's been some time since I last picked up this journal to write. My sons are now two years of age. I have continued to teach my muscle memory skills, I have also begun leading them in a few punching kicking moves. They all have progressed greatly. I also have continued to assess their skills. And before long they would begin to receive their masks and weapons.

Leonardo is still my prized pupil when it comes to ninjitsu and rapidly is able to follow any directions I have given him. Even though he excels I still feel that part of him lacks confidence in who he is as an older brother, this in turn will affect who he could become as a leader.

Donatello is dedicated and does try to do the lessons he has been taught. Compared to his other brothers his movements are clumsier and more awkward in first attempt. There are times I've seen him in the dojo going over each move, over and over again trying to get each move right. And even if he does get it right the first time, he will always go over each movement to ensure that there were no mistakes. I get this feeling that he isn't very confident in his abilities and he was afraid of being a disappointment. But yet he isn't a fighter…not a fighter in the same sense as his brothers.

Raphael was developing well. However he is very aggressive and rushes through his actions ignoring his form. I feel he fears his skills would not be noticed if he not aggressive.

Michelangelo has the potential to be more than he is, however he treats everything as though it is a game. He has more talent than all three of his brother's combined, and I pray he learns how to focus himself.

They are not skilled to have weapons just yet. I have some good ideas as to what weapons would be suitable for Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo, but it is the weapon that choose them as much as they choose it. I have set a training level bo staff aside for Donatello, if he is the type of warrior I believe he is the bo staff is more likely to choose him over weapons such as the katana. But is that a weapon he would choose himself?


End file.
